Not Your Average Fairytale
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: The two countries of Prussia and Russia have been at war since their conception. The King of Russia, Ivan, has found the King of Prussia, Gilbert's, one weakness, his lover Roderich. Ivan has captured Roderich and now it is up to Gilbert to save him. Human AU, PrusAus, human names used, obviously. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: So this is my first Prussia/Austria, my new OTP, so I hope I did a good job. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. **

* * *

The dark-haired man digs his fingernails into the hard concrete wall of his prison as he stares out the window, he was an aristocrat for god sakes, and he didn't deserve to be caged like this. He's considered jumping many times, if wasn't chained to the bed and in the tallest tower of an abandoned castle. Well rumors say it was abandoned when the new castle was built, but then why would they bother guarding an empty castle? Rodrich sighs to himself, _Gil would have noticed I was missing by wouldn't he? I mean that idiot of a prince—wait—king can be pretty thickheaded and oblivious sometimes, but wouldn't he realize his own lover was missing? _

"Priss?" His heart leaps at the nickname he usually hated, because he loves the voice that said it. He turns to see a knight removing his helmet to reveal a shock of white hair and cunning red eyes. The dark-haired male tries to jump up and run to the knight, but the rusted cuffs catch his broken ankle, making him wince. "You know I thought I was fighting an entire army of guards and a dragon, yeah a freaking dragon! I mean it was obviously no problem for the awesome me, but I thought I was doing all of this to rescue a beautiful princess." The white-haired smirks, leaning against the doorway.

Roderich cleared his throat trying to keep his voice level, Gilbert always had way of getting under his skin. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint, Your Majesty." He sometimes really hated the King of Prussia, and wondered why he even loved him. Yet as the young King strides across the room capturing him in warm embrace he starts to remember.

"You didn't let me finish Roddy, you are way prettier than any princess." Rodrich scoffs and pushes Gilbert off of him, but the King smirks and pulls his lover close again. "The awesome has been searching all over for you, do you know happy I was to find you at the top of this tower?" His hands are surprisingly soft on the dark-haired one's face compared to the anger in his ruby eyes. "Ivan deserves to die for what he did to you! He can mess with me but if he dares to mess with my kingdom or my lover…I'll get him back for this!" Gilbert releases his lover and takes a few steps back, "I mean look at you! You're way too skinny, he can't have been feeding you well." He spins Roderich around and gasps at the long, angry slashes across the aristocrat's back, "he's been beating you! How dare he?"

"He was trying to get information about you and your kingdom to find any weaknesses that his army could take advantage of. I would never reveal anything to the enemy and he had his servants whip me, but I never gave in."

Gilbert squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, "I should have seen this coming, with my awesomeness, I should have been able to prevent this. You are brave, Roddy, you've always been, but you never should have gone through this."

"I am an aristocrat, I have more class and dignity than to give answers to the enemy. He knew your weakness, Gil and took advantage of it. Come let's just go home, there's no point of being rash now."

"My weakness huh? Well, even someone as awesome as me has a weakness, but only one, and that's always been you Roddy. I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

_Sorry? Gilbert never apologizes, I—_but all thoughts leave Rodrich's mind as Gibert's soft lips crash against his own. The kiss is hungry and passionate, as all kisses between separated lovers are. Gilbert licks his lover's lips demanding entrance and he is rewarded as Rodrich pulls him closer.

"You're right, Roddy, babe, let's just go home." The white-haired King says as he gasps for breath.

"I-I'm right? Well that's something you don't hear from the King of Prussia."

"Well don't get used to it." He smiles warmly, "don't move." Gilbert pulls his sword from its sheath and slices through the hinges of the cuffs around Roderich's ankles. The shackles spring open with a metallic creak and the younger man's frail body falls into the white-haired elder's arms. "You just keep falling for me don't you, Specs?"

The dark-haired man rolls his eyes, "I can't stand, my right ankle is broken you idiot."

"Now, now Roddy, is that anyway to talk you your King and savior?" Gilbert grins and picks up his lover bridal style as he starts to descend the stairs.

"You can't be serious about carrying me all the way are you? Put me down Gil, you're injured too!"

"No that would be ridiculous, even for the awesome me, we're riding my horse and I'm fine." The aristocrat tries to protest again, but Gilbert refuses to put him down. They continue to weave through the misleading hallways of the decaying castle until they finally find their way outside. Gilbert finally sets Rodrich down so he can whistle for his horse and the strong brown horse trots out of the woods before stopping in front of the king.

Rodrich looks surprised as a brown horse stands where there would usually be a white one, "Gil where is Aria? I thought you would have used your normal horse for this journey."

"Nah, she's too conspicuous, I had to be stealthy so I wouldn't be caught by any of Ivan's soldiers. Aria was pretty jealous when I to choose Sebastian instead." He pats the horse gently before helping Roderich onto its back. Gilbert carefully places his left leg into to stirrup of the saddle and swings other leg over, sliding in behind the dark-haired man. The King steers the horse back into the woods where they are flanked by a few other armor-clad knights.

"Uh, Gilbert? Should we be worried that we are being followed right now?" The younger male glances at the knights nervously.

"No those are my men, just in case something would happen to me. They had to disguise themselves as well."

Gilbert and his companions arrive at Prussia's main castle just after nightfall the next day, tired from the long journey across the widespread country of Russia. The King waves off his servants when they offer to help him with they injuries he and Roderich acquire as he leads his lover up to he master bathroom. Roderich watches carefully as Gilbert accepts the medical supplies and waves the servants off. "You're going to take care of me yourself?" the dark-haired aristocrat eyes the King skeptically.

"Ja, the awesome me has basic medical training, my father made sure that I at least had that so I could take care of myself if anything ever happened to me. Before I can take of your leg we should get you cleaned up."

"Here's the hot water you asked for, Your Majesty." The young maid in a green dress bows, her chestnut hair falling in her face as she curtseys.

"Ah, Elizabeta just in time, please prepare the bath."

The maid nods and does as she's told, "can I do anything else I can do for you, King Beilschmidt or for you Young Master Edelstein?"

"No Liz, I've got it from here and get some rest won't you? You look exhausted, an awesome King such as myself cannot have drowsy servants." The maid smiles slightly, knowing that was Gilbert's way for caring about her, as she departs. The King turns back to Roderich and starts slowly unbuttoning his lover's shirt.

"I can do that Gil, I'm injured, I'm not an invalid."

He smirks, his ruby eyes full of lust, "yeah but it's more fun this way."

"Bruder! I heard you were back, you can't just up and leave your kingdom like tha—oh hello Roderich I-I'm glad y-your safe." The blond Beilschmidt stammers out as a deep crimson blush stains his cheeks.

"Thank you, Prince Beilschmidt." Roderich adds quietly, nodding toward the blond.

"Mien Gott! Yes I'm back, but can't everyone just leave Roddy and me in peace for a little while. I am aweomse, Luddy of course I'd return home safe! Plus Specs safety was my responsibility because he's involved with me. You know Ivan will play dirty to make our kingdom 'one with Russia' so I had to be the one to rescue him once my trusted knights told me his location."

"Yes and did you have to send Antonio and Francis out for that job? They are the best captains we have, what if something happened and we needed them?"

"Bruder, I needed them for my job no one else could sneak into enemy territory like they can. They got the job done in only two fortnights, who else could do that? Now I need to get Priss here cleaned up, so if you'll excuse me."

"Yes bruder, but you were gone for four days! A lot can happen in four days what if something happened?" The younger Beilschmidt runs his hands through his hair, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"You would have taken care of it, I have faith in you little bruder. Now get out. I promise you can get me all caught up tomorrow." The prince shakes his head at his older brother and leaves the two of them alone. "Okay now hopefully no one else will interrupt us."

Roderich shakes his head, "how are you so comfortable just letting your brother in and talking to him casually when we're in a position like this?"

"Because I'm just so awesome!"

"No, honestly Gilbert, for a king you have no sense of decency."

"Again with the insults Priss, I was also going to say because you're mine and I don't care who knows it. I don't care who disapproves; I am the King after all. The awesome me can do whatever I want, besides Luddy has eyes for one of our maids, Felicana, he can give us the successor to the throne."

"Wait your brother likes that Italian maid, the one with the angry brother? I can't imagine that working out well."

The King sighs impatiently, "Ja, Ja. Well he really loves her, he'll find a way to make it work. Now no more distractions." Gilbert leans forward and places a kiss on Roderich's lips as he continues unbuttoning his shirt. Roderich kisses back, allowing Gilbert's warm tongue in his mouth. Although he hated not being in control, Roderich couldn't help but love it when Gilbert dominated him. Once the two of them were fully undressed, the King helped his lover into the bath, sliding in behind him. The aristocrat sighs contently as Gilbert starts washing his hair and his back and he returns the favor. He is surprised how gentle Gilbert can be sometimes as he watches as the elder dries him off gingerly once they get out of the bath.

"I love you Gil." Roderich smiles down at his lover as Gilbert wraps his injured ankle.

Gilbert smiles up at him, his warm crimson eyes meeting Roderich's equally warm violet eyes. "I love you too, Roddy." he grins before finishing bandaging up his leg. His hands ghost over Roderich's naked body cleaning and patching up any injuries. "Okay babe, looks like you're all set."

"Thanks, now let me help you, tell me what to do and I'll fix your injuries." Roderich's hands inspect Gilbert's body as patches up the injuries, following the King's careful instructions. He allows the elder to help him into his pajama pants, biting his lip as Gilbert's hands graze over his groin, earning a smirk from the whitehead. "I think you've been enough help, you've had your fun." The aristocrat grins at the King's pout as he puts on his own pajama top.

"Oh the awesomeness is no where near done with his fun. I don't know why you're even bothering to get dressed, you know we're not going to stay dressed long." Gilbert laughs as he pulls on a pair of pajama pants.

"Don't be so crude, do you have any class?" Roderich chides, smacking the back of Gilbert's head playfully as Gilbert picks him up carrying him over to the bed.

He lays the dark-haired male down carefully and crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. Gilbert's lips crash into Roderich's, full of passion, and he quickly demands entrance. The younger opens his mouth eagerly and runs his tongue slowly over the King's almost tauntingly. A possessive growl escapes Gil's throat has he tangles their tongues in a mock fight for dominance. The aristocrat fights a valiant battle, but eventually loses to the King when he has to pull away to catch his breath. Gilbert leans his forehead against Roderich's gently, "I'm sincerely sorry I got you into the mess, but I promise I'll always protect you. Stay by my side forever."

Roderich gasps, he couldn't believe Gilbert could be that sincere and not talk about how awesome he was. "Yes, I'll stay. Forever. He gasps again as Gilbert reaches behind the pillow under his head and pulls out a simple black box.

He opens the box revealing a white gold ring with an intricate, antique pattern of small curls carved into the surface. "Well let's make it official then, Roderich, will you marry me? Just know that you are very lucky to have all of this awesomeness to yourself. I was going to wait and take you out to dinner sometime, but seeing how I almost lost you, I couldn't wait any longer."

Roderich's lip trembles, as he has to bite back tears, "Y-yes Gilbert Yes I will!" Gilbert slides the ring on Roderich's long, delicate finger and captures him in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: hello all this was a plot bunny that I couldn't get out of my head. This will stay as a one-shot. Yes I did gender-bend North Italy and I hope that came out clear in the story, because I really like gender-bent Italy. **


End file.
